Où l'on ne pleure pas dans la salle de bain de Mimi
by Genny237
Summary: Une ronde de préfets qui se termine de la meilleure manière, où un serpent découvre le goût des lions. SÉRIE PWP assumée: Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit (voir profil). Titre alternatif suggéré par une lectrice : Comment réconcilier les fans de Dramione et ceux de Drarry. OS Original de la fic Jamais deux sans trois. SÉRIE de OS : TENTEZ LE DIABLE TENTEZ L'INTERDIT
1. OS original

**Donc voici la republication de mon OS original de la série Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit. Celui-ci a une suite en écriture (chapitre 5 presque prêt), je vous invite à aller voir mon profil et chercher ****_Jamais deux sans trois_**** si cela vous intéresse. **

**Je le publie ainsi pour ceux qui aime les histoires courtes plutôt que les multi-chapitres ;) Ceux qui sont habitués de me lire, j'aime bien détaillé les Lemons donc laisser votre avis sur cette fic ou une suggestion d'un autre pairing/localisation qui pourrait m'intéresser de faire évoluer pour cette série. **

**Bisouxx **

**Genny**

* * *

**Drago POV**

Drago Malfoy se promenait dans le château tard dans la soirée. Son statut de « préfet-en-chef de Serpentard » lui permettait cette petite incartade. La guerre était désormais terminée et ils étaient tous revenus pour finir leur scolarité en 8e année. En fait, « tous revenus » relevait davantage d'une expression puisqu'il manquait visiblement certains visages, pensa-t-il amèrement. Drago avait obtenu clémence des autorités pour ses actions en raison de « La pression importante d'un mage puissant sur un individu de moins de 18 ans ayant grandi avec un contexte familial difficile aux opinions totalitaires ». Le fait que Harry Potter avait témoigné en faveur de sa mère avait également aidé. En gros, il avait eu la chance de sa minorité durant cette période sombre, surtout avec la lignée qu'il possède. Son statut de préfet venait seulement d'une tentative d'unification des maisons par la direction, il le savait bien.

En temps normal, il profitait de ce moment pour inviter des conquêtes à la salle de bain des préfets. Le bain impressionnait les jeunes filles et il était facile pour lui de conclure de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment eu de la difficulté avec les femmes, mais, ce soir, il se sentait blasé par sa monotonie.

Il savait que, le lendemain, Blaise allait lui poser des questions sur la fille de ce soir, mais il s'en foutait. Dernièrement, il avait moins le cœur à batifoler. Depuis une semaine, il se sentait ennuyé par les invitations et les regards que certaines demoiselles lui envoyaient. Son niveau d'excitation n'avait pas été aussi bas depuis un certain temps, peut-être bien depuis avant sa première relation. Il avait cru qu'il aurait de la difficulté avec les filles après la guerre, mais il s'avérait que les mauvais garçons avaient toujours la côte.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du second étage, il entendit des cris. Ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait, et craignant le pire, il s'approcha rapidement de la source. Il passa devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur puis arriva aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Au début, il se dit qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que des sanglots du fantôme qui retentissaient une fois de plus au deuxième niveau. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait la situation se clarifia dans sa tête.

— Oh, oui, Harry, comme ça, aahhhhhh, oh mon dieu, oh oui !

Il ne s'agissait pas de pleurs, mais de gémissements de plaisir. Il n'imaginait visiblement pas Mimi Geignarde s'adonner à de telles activités, donc, curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher davantage avec un mélange d'excitation.

Ce serait un mensonge d'affirmer que la situation ne l'attisait guère. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'entendre la jouissance d'autrui de cette manière, mais les cris de la jeune fille l'éveillèrent au plus haut point. Et depuis quand Drago Malfoy allait se sentir fautif pour quelque chose qui l'intéressait, il demeurait lui-même, malgré les bonnes intentions, pensa-t-il. Ainsi, il laissa s'exprimer son côté voyeur et plongea le regard dans l'ouverture de la porte entrebâillée. S'il se faisait prendre à espionner, il pourrait toujours sortir son écusson de préfet et donner une retenue aux individus impliqués.

Il désirait ardemment savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix de fille murmurée le nom de Potter.

— Le Survivant serait-il dans cette salle de bain ? se demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'un Gryffondor soit sexuellement actif, surtout Potter qui a constamment l'air du bon ami de ces dames. De plus en plus curieux de connaitre l'identité de la jeune femme en sa compagnie, il ouvrit la porte davantage en s'assurant de ne pas se faire apercevoir par les deux amants. Il ne pourrait pas réellement envoyer Potter en colle puisqu'il était lui aussi préfet. À ce moment, il remarqua une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu vide sur le sol, une bonne bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Potter commençait à l'intriquer davantage. Le fait qu'il soit en train de s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels, possiblement en état d'ébriété, dans une salle de bain de l'école après le couvre-feu, brisait un peu l'image qu'il avait du Survivant. Potter n'était pas du genre à suivre les règles, tout le monde le savait, mais c'était toujours pour le plus grand bien d'autrui.

De sa situation, il lui était impossible de distinguer la jeune fille, mais ces cris d'extase lui donnaient des frissons d'excitation tout le long de la colonne et dans le bas ventre. La circonstance avait quelque chose de hautement interdit et érotique en même temps. En peu de temps, une solide érection apparue dans son pantalon de toile, cela devenait même douloureux.

Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait besoin de changements dans sa routine qu'il disait, autant profiter de ce que la vie lui présentait. Tranquillement, il glissa une main le long de son torse vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il défit un seul bouton de son pantalon afin d'atteindre subtilement son érection toujours grandissante. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par une situation. Quelque chose devait clocher avec lui, se dit-il, mais il ignora le commentaire de son subconscient pour poursuivre la douce caresse qu'il avait entreprise au beau milieu du corridor de l'école.

Il n'y avait peu de chance qu'il soit surpris puisqu'il n'était que trois préfets à faire le tour du château ce soir-là. Potter avait, visiblement, mieux à faire, et, le deuxième étage n'était pas une zone couverte par la miss-je-sais-tout de Granger. Et la connaissant, il était peu probable qu'elle n'obéisse pas au plan strict de la surveillance du château. Il commença donc à se toucher tout doucement dans le couloir désert de l'école, comme c'était bon. L'excitation de l'endroit mélangée aux cris des amants qu'il percevait l'exaltait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas vraiment du voyeurisme, non ? Il ne voyait rien de son angle.

L'intensité de sa respiration commençait légèrement à augmenter et des petits râles s'échappaient désormais de ses lèvres. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ces lèvres et se mordit l'inférieure, ce geste sensuel avait toujours la manie d'augmenter sa propre excitation. La curiosité l'emparait de plus en plus et il sentit le besoin de connaitre l'identité de la copine de Potter. Il s'imaginait qu'il devait s'agir d'une des filles qui lui tournaient fréquemment autour. Selon sa propre expérience, les « groupies » étaient les plus faciles à avoir. Il devait donc s'agir d'une jeune fille plutôt bête en amour avec le Survivant, possiblement Romilda Vane ou Ginny Weasley.

Sous cette perspective, sa curiosité tomba légèrement. Justement, il était lui-même tanné de ces petites filles faciles. Sa curiosité remonta lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la voix de la fille. Tellement surpris, qu'il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, se dévoilant ainsi aux deux occupants de la salle de bain avec une érection très prononcée. « Wouah, comment passer de pseudo-voyeur à exhibitionniste en une seconde », se dit-il.

Sa surprise fut d'autrement plus grande lorsqu'il confirma ses doutes. Devant lui, assise sur le bord de l'évier de la salle de bain désaffectée se trouvait Hermione Granger, en sueur, plus ravissante que jamais. Les jambes ouvertes, complètement offerte à son amant, Potter, dont le pénis allait et venait en elle à une cadence infernale. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur plaisir qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément se retenant à peine de hurler leur plaisir. Deux corps recouverts de sueurs, les joues rosies, les mains qui se promènent, la vision était exquise.

« Exquise ? » Tu deviens fou, mon Drago, se dit Malfoy. Potter et Granger en pleins ébats n'auraient pas dû être une image délicieuse à ses yeux.

Durant un instant, Drago songea qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moment pour disparaître avant d'être découvert et de passer pour un déviant sexuel. Cependant, il était obnubilé par les corps devant lui. La jeune fille émanait de sensualité et de confiance, agrippant son amant, guidant avec ses mouvements. Il n'avait jamais douté de son orientation sexuelle, mais il se surprit à observer avec un intérêt peut-être trop poussé le corps de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. De jolies fesses musclées, un torse découpé subtilement, mais agréablement par le quidditch. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon dans cette position.

Ces deux mains agrippaient fermement les hanches de la jeune de fille pour suivre le mouvement de va-et-vient. Il entrait très profondément en elle pour ressortir et recommencer. De temps en temps, il se penchait pour sucer et mordiller un des seins fermes de son amante. Dans la tête de Drago, il était difficile de mettre les mots « Granger » et « Amante » dans la même phrase. Toutefois, il devait se l'avouer, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois qu'elle faisait cela.

Harry caressait la poitrine d'une main et une hanche d'Hermione de l'autre tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Ses lèvres descendaient vers le cou de la jeune fille, laissant une traînée de baisers fiévreux sur son chemin. Lorsque, soudainement, le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione. Il resta figer sur place. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pousse un cri et qu'Harry se précipite pour lui jeter un sort, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune gryffondor continuait de le fixer directement dans les yeux tout en gémissant son plaisir. Un léger questionnement était visible sur ses traits.

Soudainement, elle descendit tranquillement de l'évier en écartant son amant. Elle avait un regard pervers, toutes traces d'hésitation avaient disparu. Il était possible de voir qu'elle avait bu, mais elle s'approchait de lui sans cesser de le fixer, en parfaite ligne droite, il lui était désormais impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se colla sur lui, entièrement nue, approchant de manière dangereuse son bassin de son érection. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il s'agissait de Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, « hum, née-moldue Drago, n'oublies pas », mais il ne put se résoudre à se décoller de ce corps si chaud.

— Tu apprécies le spectacle, dis-moi, Drago ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le fait qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom l'excita encore davantage, si cela était possible.

— Tu aimes regarder ? C'est très vilain d'espionner les gens, tu sais ? On devrait enlever des points à Serpentard, je crois, hein, Harry ? Elle le disait avec une moue de séductrice, passablement éméchée, à faire tomber n'importe quel homme.

En arrière-plan, Potter avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation. Son érection toujours bien présente, il observait Hermione se frotter sur lui. Drago ne saisissait plus rien de ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui. Il sentit alors la main d'Hermione effleurer sa verge sensuellement. Le contact envoya une vague de décharges électriques dans son bas ventre et elle remarqua sa réaction, sembla s'en délecter et continua son manège.

Le rapprochement était tellement bon, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais il se laissa tout de même aller n'écoutant que son excitation. Sa raison l'aurait ramené sur Terre. Granger commença à lui retirer son chandail, découvrant ainsi son corps élancé par le temps qu'il passait à l'extérieur à s'entraîner. Elle l'embrassait désormais dans le cou et se dirigeait lentement vers sa bouche.

« N'embrasse pas une née-moldue, Drago », lui disait sa conscience. « Va-t'en avant de perdre la raison pour de bon ». Il était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser à elle de cette manière, mais « un pas à la fois » comme lui expliquait son médicomage responsable de sa réadaptation en société.

« À quoi bon résister », répondit mentalement le jeune homme à sa conscience pendant qu'il prenait possession de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle goûtait si bon, il avait envie de s'y perdre. Peu importait le monde extérieur à l'heure actuelle, il allait en profiter. Pour du changement, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

**Harry POV**

Drago ne remarquait pas qu'Harry souriait toujours. Harry dû s'avouer qu'il aimait la tournure de la situation. Sa relation intime avec sa meilleure amie ne se limitait qu'à se retrouver ici quelques fois lors de leur tour commun de surveillance du château, lorsque Ron dormait autrement dit. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avec celui-ci, c'était leur secret.

Il regardait son amie complètement nue en train d'embrasser Malfoy, leur ennemi de toujours, celui qui leur avait fait la vie dure. Cette circonstance, bien qu'irréaliste et plutôt troublante, donnait une ardeur surprenante à son érection. Le blond était désormais nu et embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête comme elle savait si bien le faire avec lui.

Malfoy semblait vouloir accélérer les choses puisqu'il s'arrangea pour coucher la lionne sur le sol. Harry fut impressionné par l'aisance du serpentard. La belle n'avait même pas eu le choix de suivre le mouvement. Il la pénétra alors assez violemment, elle poussa un cri de satisfaction d'avoir enfin ce membre si interdit à l'intérieur d'elle.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs ébats sur le sol, Harry touchait vigoureusement sa virilité. Le fait de voir sa meilleure amie sur le sol de l'école, littéralement fourrée avec son pire ennemi, alors que celui-ci semblait prendre pleinement son pied augmentait son plaisir. C'était peut-être l'alcool ? Ou son subconscient était plus coquin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**Drago POV**

Hermione se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes. Drago ne se fit pas prier devant le sexe mouillé et gonflé de plaisir offert devant lui.

— Oh bordel, laissa échapper Drago, pénétrant plus profondément qu'auparavant son amante interdite.

Hermione lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry qui s'approcha alors du couple. Drago qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de son amante se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer quand il vit le survivant apparaître devant eux.

« Ça y est, je vais l'avoir ce sort stupéfiant », pensa Drago, craignant le pire.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit le sexe dur comme de la pierre de Potter disparaître dans la bouche d'Hermione. Wouah, pour le surprendre, ces deux-là n'arrêtaient plus et cette vue le fit redoubler d'intensité. La gryffondor atteignit trois fois l'orgasme avec ses deux amants avant de s'affaler sur le sol complètement vidée de son énergie. Malfoy était surpris de sa résistance, mais cela venait à point vu qu'il avait désiré en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Les deux garçons, bien que sur le bord d'exploser, n'avaient toujours pas atteint l'apogée de leur plaisir. Harry s'approcha alors de Drago, qui n'écoutant une fois de plus que son excitation, ne bougea pas. Harry passa ses doigts derrière la nuque du blond et attira ses lèvres vers lui. Harry l'embrassa violemment, conservant ses yeux ouverts, le mettant au défi de refuser, de l'empêcher, mais Drago se laissa faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Surtout, qu'il ne jouait pas dans cette cour-là normalement.

Puis les baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses et avides, leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Cette étreinte exprimait à la fois leur rivalité et leur envie mutuelle. Drago avait l'habitude de dominer dans une relation, mais il devait admettre qu'en ce moment c'était Potter qui avait totalement et pleinement le contrôle, bien qu'il soit plus petit que lui. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais une nouvelle fois, il s'en foutait éperdument. Se laissant aller, le blond ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa consumer par l'intensité du baiser fiévreux qu'ils échangeaient.

Potter agrippa alors son érection, comme Granger l'avait fait plus tôt, mais d'une main beaucoup plus experte qui fit quasiment perdre pied au serpent. Ces mouvements étaient longs et langoureux. Drago aimait bien la sensation que lui procurait la violation d'un tel interdit, avoir une relation charnelle avec Potter, cela était insensé, mais si bon. Il observa Hermione qui se caressait tranquillement en contemplant les deux beaux corps musclés qui se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Tentant de reprendre un peu la situation en main, Drago effleura l'entrejambe de Potter du bout des doigts.

Toutefois, le gryffondor ne le laissa pas en prendre possession. La suite des événements laissa Drago sans voix. Harry Potter venait de se mettre à genou devant lui et d'engloutir profondément son sexe dans sa bouche. La chaleur qu'il sentit lui fit voir des étoiles. Potter savait ce qui faisait, cela le troublerait plus tard de savoir que la meilleure fellation qu'il avait jamais reçue venait de Harry Potter. Drago recula pour s'appuyer contre l'évier afin de ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il avertit son compagnon illicite. Harry arrêta brusquement ces mouvements, au grand déplaisir de Drago. Potter se releva en le fixant avec le regard défiant le plus pervers qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione souriait également d'une étrange manière. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, mais elle se sentait dans une bulle reposante, comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu. Il n'y avait que cette salle de bain qui existait, ni passé, ni futur, il n'y avait que le moment présent. Elle connaissait assez Harry pour ne pas être surprise de son aisance avec un homme, mais jamais elle n'avait été témoin de la chose. Sa confiance, son contrôle, tout chez cet homme l'excitait, une dualité parfaite entre douceur, air innocent et passion dévorante.

— Tourne-toi. Ordonna Harry à Malfoy.

Hermione sursauta, elle était désormais sortie de sa bulle. Harry n'allait quand même pas pousser sa chance à essayer de faire Malfoy sien. Si le blond avait consenti à leur petit jeu pervers jusqu'à maintenant, elle doutait que cette perspective convienne au besoin classique de supériorité que Malfoy attribuait sûrement encore à son statut de sorcier sang-pur.

— Haha, elle est bien bonne Potter. répliqua le blond nerveusement.

« Rien de surprenant dans sa réaction », pensa Hermione, alors qu'elle réalisait que Harry devait être plus saoul que prévu finalement.

— Tu n'as pas l'air si convaincu de ta propre réponse Malfoy. Dit Harry, un sourire provocant et suggestif aux lèvres, se penchant pour embrasser le creux au-dessus de la clavicule de Drago.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry essaye vraiment le tout pour tout », encore plus intriguée et excitée par la tournure de la soirée. Et dire que Ron dormait paisiblement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Ron à ce moment, elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée.

Son intérêt fut rapidement ramené aux deux beaux jeunes hommes devant elle quand elle vit Harry s'agripper fermement aux hanches de Drago, faisant glisser son érection contre celle de son amant, rythmant sensuellement les mouvements de son bassin.

Tranquillement, le brun pivota sa proie sur elle-même et le balancement suggestif de son érection se poursuivit entre les deux magnifiques fesses d'un blanc immaculé de Drago. Elle était obnubilée par l'expression embrouillée, mais érotique de Malfoy. « Il allait céder ? » Réalisa-t-elle.

**Drago POV**

« Oh non, reprends-toi, pensa Drago, tu ne vas pas laisser Potter prendre possession de toi à ce point. » Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais même songé à avoir une relation avec un homme, il en avait vachement envie.

— Je vais être le plus doux que je pourrai, lui susurra Potter à l'oreille, provoquant des contractions involontaires de plaisir dans le bas ventre du blond.

Une sensation humide s'intensifia au niveau de la partie sensible entre ses fesses. Sa décision était prise, Potter pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ce soir. De toute façon, qui allait le savoir.

Il sentit un premier doigt taquin s'insinuer en lui, il luttait mentalement pour se détendre. Puis un second vint rejoindre le précédent, effectuant de petits ronds à l'intérieur de lui. La douleur était vive, cuisante même, mais Potter était effectivement plus tendre que prévu. Lorsque le troisième fit son apparition, Drago poussa un léger cri, lui-même ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Les doigts glissaient lentement en lui, faisant découvrir au beau blond un nouveau monde de possibilités. Le temps semblait s'être soudainement ralenti. Les sensations étaient décuplées, chaque souffle, chaque caresse, la douceur, l'intensité.

Drago retint sa respiration lorsque les doigts ressortirent au complet, il savait ce qu'il approchait. Potter se positionna et poussa tranquillement sa verge bien tendue vers les confins brûlants de son anatomie. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, soutirant un gémissement de douleur à Drago. Potter attendit ainsi qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, puis il commença un léger va-et-vient. Les sensations changeaient et le plaisir prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Drago gémissait maintenant au même rythme qu'Harry.

**Hermione POV**

Elle était bouche bée. Elle se caressait en observant Harry faire connaitre le septième à Malfoy ? Elle se dit que sa soirée aurait pu être pire que cela après tout. Son regard était fixé sur le sexe de Malfoy qui pointait toujours vers son nombril. Même son pénis était à son image, long, assez élancé, imberbe, semblait irradier d'une certaine pureté. « Malfoy et pureté » sonnait rarement agréable à ses oreilles par exemple. Elle décida alors de se joindre à eux. Elle désirait, pour une raison inconnue, sentir la verge de Malfoy sur sa langue. Le petit serpentard allait réellement perdre la tête sous le contrôle de deux gryffondors, se jura-t-elle.

À genou, sous l'évier, elle enfonça l'érection de Malfoy le plus profondément qu'elle le put. Suçant avec ardeur chaque parcelle de la peau sensible et fine du jeune homme, s'agrippant à ces jolies fesses, sentant ainsi les coups de bassin d'Harry à travers le corps de Malfoy.

**Drago POV**

Au moment où Drago se disait que le sexe ne pouvait être meilleur, il sentit une chaleur englobant sa propre érection. Hermione avait décidé de revenir dans la partie après sa petite pause. Elle le suçait maintenant avidement, clairement excitée par la vue des deux hommes. Drago était penché vers l'avant avec le sexe de Potter très profondément en lui et il avait une vue imprenable sur Granger qui l'engloutissait avec passion tout en se faisant elle-même plaisir. Elle gémissait littéralement sur sa verge.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la pénétrer à ce moment, mais il n'en fallut pas davantage pour déclencher le meilleur orgasme que Drago n'avait jamais connu. Sentant son amant jouir et se contractant violemment autour de son sexe, Harry poussa un râle de plaisir intense, éjaculant sur les fesses et le dos de Drago. Hermione se laissa tomber à la renverse sous les contractions de sa jouissance. Ils restèrent un bon instant couchés à même le sol, un peu pêle-mêle, comme pour revenir sur Terre.

Tous les trois quittèrent la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde sans se parler. Drago regarda Harry et Hermione partir vers leur tour, se chamaillant comme ils le faisaient toujours. Jamais plus il ne trouverait puériles leurs petites querelles dans la Grande Salle. Drago se dit qu'il ferait plus souvent, et méthodiquement, ses tours de surveillance dans cette partie du château à l'avenir.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et bonne soirée

ps: laissez-moi une petite review et/ou follow et/ou favorite que je puisses aller sur vos profils et lire vos histoires/favoris!

**Voir ma fic Jamais deux sans trois pour la suite - Chapitre 2 - Gryffondor vs Serpentard


	2. Suite disponible !

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis consciente que l'on n'aime jamais recevoir une alerte pour une annonce autre qu'un réel chapitre, mais cela reste une bonne manière d'informer les anciens lecteurs qu'une suite est parue pour une fiction ! Et, techniquement, C'EST le prochain chapitre ;) Donc je vous invite à passer par mon profil pour aller lire _**Jamais deux sans trois **_qui est la suite de ce OS, si vous voulez savoir qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après cet épisode peu banal et, inusité par leur relation conflictuelle.

_**Jamais deux sans trois - 9 chapitres publiés en date du 30-05-2020 :)**_

_**Description générale** _: Durant Poudlard, 8e année, romance/action, Pas de bashing Weasley, Lemon multiple, triade occasionnelle ;), Rated M (consommation d'alcool, contenu sexuel), beaucoup plus d'émotions que le OS, "not cannon" avec l'épilogue et l'enfant maudit, mais je suis une fan finie de HP donc beaucoup d'éléments des livres inclus.

Je vous recommande toutefois de**_ relire le OS_** (en diagonal haha) de la nouvelle version puisque je suis certaine de l'avoir modifier depuis cette parution sans mettre à jour ici par exemple.

Bonne lecture et je vous souhaite un excellent temps de la Citrouille.

J'attends vos reviews sur la suite :)

Bisouxx

Genny


End file.
